


Meet Me For the Very First Time (Under the Mistletoe)

by leighbot



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighbot/pseuds/leighbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nick Grimshaw, my friends call me 'Grimmy'."</p><p>"I'm never going to call you that."</p><p>"That's a shame, really. I think I'd quite like to be your friend, love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me For the Very First Time (Under the Mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> For the day two prompt 'mistletoe'.
> 
> The other boys are referenced, but not mentioned by name.

When Louis had first heard the plan, he had completely balked. Harry had to turn on his best puppy dog eyes to convince Louis and promised to do his laundry for the rest of the semester and cook him a fry up once a week.

“What a stupid idea for a club,” Louis muttered, shoving his hands into his jacket pocket to avoid the cold. Harry walked briskly, his long legs covering more ground than Louis' could, forcing the shorter man to walk in almost double time. 

“I think it’s lovely,” Harry repeated for the third time in as many blocks.

“Lovely for you, Haz. You won’t be in place more than a minute before someone is clamoring for your dimples. I’ll be stuck there for _hours_.”

Harry laughed, never used to when Louis’ low self-confidence would flare up. Louis never saw the attention he got when they went out.

“It’s _Christmas_ , Lou. And as the first one away from home, I thought it’d be nice to do something in the holiday spirit. Who knows, perhaps we’ll _both_ find winter boyfriends this year.”

“Blindfolding boys under the mistletoe and waiting for an onlooker to kiss them isn’t _the holiday spirit_. It’s revolting. Probably the guys are all chubby and balding, and can only get a kiss when someone is trapped.”

Harry turned and directed his friend across the street, towards the noise coming from outside the venue. He stepped in front of Louis before they got to the doors and turned to him. “We’ll stay for twenty minutes, okay? If either of us hasn’t been kissed or we don’t like who kissed us, then we’ll go. Deal?”

Louis pondered for a moment, weighing his options. Finally he asked, “If I make an effort and we still leave after twenty minutes, do I still get fry up on weekends?”

Harry nodded and beamed, sticking his pinky finger out for Louis.

They made their way inside the doors, stopping to show their IDs and drop off their coats. The sounds of glasses clinking and happy conversations drifted past them as they surveyed the room.

Most of it looked like any other they'd been to before. The bar was in one corner, extending out further on one wall than on the other. There were at least two people working behind it, and a steady stream of customers ordering. There were booths along the wall past where the bar ended, most of them occupied by couples and groups. Louis saw a hen party in the farthest corner, the bride-to-be wearing a sash and doing shots.

Opposite the bar was the distinguishing feature. The lights in that area were all red and green hues, and a row of men sat on stools, blindfolded under individual sprigs of Mistletoe. He nudged Harry and pointed out a couple particularly cute ones before turning his attention to the men without blindfolds, who were weaving in and out of the others, sometimes stopping to talk to one or offer them a drink. There were a couple men Louis wouldn’t typically give a chance to, but he was relieved to see none of them were cruel looking. All of the men kept their hands to themselves.

Except for one. Louis guessed he was in his early twenties like himself, with a cute smile and a solid build. His brown hair was fashioned into a small faux hawk and, as Louis and Harry watched him, he stepped up to a blindfolded man. From the distance, Louis could only make out his tan skin and black hair falling softly over his ears in loose curls. The solid man leaned in slightly, seemed to speak quietly to the man in the blindfold and- after receiving a nod to whatever he had said- leaned the rest of the way in and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. The blindfold soon came off and the two made their way to the bar, grabbing drinks and a seat.

“See?” Harry asked pointedly.

“Yeah, well, those cheekbones are going to be hard to find again,” Louis offered petulantly, refusing to admit the whole thing was far sweeter than he had imagined.

A woman came up to them as they stood watching, and proceeded to take down their names. “We have a spot on the stools ready, or did either of you want to be the one to approach?”

They glanced at each other for only a moment before Louis deferred the place to Harry. He would go to the bar and get some liquid courage before taking a stool himself. “I won’t let anyone ugly kiss you,” he promised before Harry was seated, drawing a dimpled smile out of the younger boy.

He turned to make his way towards the bar, when one of the blindfolded men caught his eye. Even with the fabric covering most of his face, Louis could tell he was a bit older than his usual type. His hair was higher than anything and his floral button-down was quite awful. But Louis was intrigued by the slight curl his hair held at the back of his neck and the smooth skin of his wrists, his long fingers laying easily on his thighs. He had two men talking to him now and an soft smile on his face. Louis drifted closer, trying to hear what they were saying.

One of the men standing near was talking, “-come on Grimmy, you’ve been sitting there for ten minutes. When are you going to give up?”

The blindfolded man- _Grimmy_ , Louis’ brain helpfully supplied- just shrugged and smiled deeper. “Maybe I’d be having better luck if you two weren’t flanking me the whole night. Go and get me a drink, I’m parched.”

The two men laughed, one patting Grimmy on the back before they went up to the bar. Louis stepped even closer until his knee was barely an inch away from the stool.

“Hi,” he said, trying to make sure he was loud enough for the man to hear, but not so loud he got screechy.

“Hiya, love,” Grimmy replied.

“I’m Louis.”

“Grimmy. I’d offer to shake your hand but I can’t quite see you," he quipped, his smile growing as if he was pleased with his joke.

Louis rolled his eyes and brushed the back of his hand against Grimmy's knuckles Immediately, Grimmy lifted his hand from his own leg, turning it against Louis' until their palms laid smooth against one another.

"You've got small hands, love."

Louis' eyes flashed with annoyance and he pulled his hand back sharply. "I'm sorry I don't have giant bear paws like you, some of us are normal size." Grimmy's laugh had Louis barking out, "what kind of name is Grimmy anyway?"

The smile on his face reached far into where the blindfold fabric touched the tops of his cheeks, and Louis noticed with an annoyed huff that it was a charming smile and fought to keep himself from smiling back.

"M'name is Nick, actually," he responded. "Nick Grimshaw, my friends call me 'Grimmy'."

"I'm never going to call you that."

"That's a shame, really. I think I'd quite like to be your friend, love."

Louis let out an irritated huff when he felt his cheeks coloring again. He barely knew Nick, and already Louis was losing control. He pulled his gaze away, glancing at Harry and seeing the trio of admirers hovering around his stool. All of the boys were attractive, but Harry was leaning just slightly towards the boy on his right, a fit lad with dyed blonde tips. Taking a step closer, Louis could just barely detect an Irish accent on all three. He rocked back on his heels, closer to Nick whose smile had faded slightly.

"Did you find someone more entertaining?" he teased.

Louis looked to his left at the other boys on the stools. All of them were attractive and each had at least one admirer, but none had Nick's high quiff or horrible fashion taste- traits that Louis was startled to find fit together rather well.

"No," he answered honestly, stepping even closer until his thighs were _just_ brushing Nick's and reaching a hand out tentatively. "Can I- can we take off your blindfold?"

Nick turned his face towards Louis, not aware of Louis' fingers hovering an inch from his jaw. "I think you're supposed to kiss me, first."

Louis felt a grin break out on his face, and he let his hand finally touch, just running the tips of his fingers along Nick's jaw. "I'm going to kiss you, then you're going to buy me a drink and tell me why you decided to be sat under some misletoe tonight."

"It was a dare-" Nick began as Louis moved closer, falling quiet when their lips met. Louis pulled back after only a second, desperate to see the rest of his face. He untied the blindfold gently, careful of Nick's hair, and let it fall. Nick blinked his eyes open, crinkling them in a smile when he saw Louis.

"I knew you were tiny," he remarked, before his bear paw hand reached out and gripped Louis' elbow, pulling the boy in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi: [tumblr](http://sa-voix.tumblr.com/)


End file.
